A Trip Down Memory Lane
by soccerluvr1
Summary: She is with Tristan, but she just met Logan, which will she choose? I do not own Gilmore Girls


**A/N: The whole story is written like a giant AU flashback.**

**Oh yea this is also a Lorelai and Christopher story, so naturally Rory's last name is Hayden. Also she is slightly slutty… I'm also not quite sure if this is going to be a Trory or a Rogan, but your feedback would help in my decision! **

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Two Things**

When Logan and Rory met, he was completely taken by her. He never thought that they would ever become something more, and he still wasn't sure…

* * *

It all started one fine afternoon at a Yale coffee cart. Rory was in line waiting for the coffee cart to draw nearer when she was rudely knocked into by a guy she could care less about. This guy however had been staring at her for quite a while, and couldn't help but notice the startling blue color of her eyes. Their first conversation was something like a, well I'm not sure how to explain it… 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"Well, if it truly was an accident, which I doubt it was, then I really fail to see that there is going to be a next time." Rory had a falsely sweet voice on and was looking at him with more hatred than could be described.

"Let me make it up to you," he said when they finally approached the coffee.

"I doubt that you could." She replied with venom.

"Oh, I'm sure I could…" He let it trail off. "Let me buy you coffee! Wont that make you feel a little better about me bumping into you?"

"Now that's just rude, and cruel."

"And why is that?"

"One: there is no way in _hell_ that I will ever do the first thing that you suggested, and Two: I was trained never to turn down free coffee."

"So you'll let me buy you cof…" He was silenced by the approaching figure of one of his old boarding school enemies.

"Hey babe, you missed me?"

"Tristan! I'm so happy you found me, I figured it would take you a while!"

"Well, you do live in Branford, and this is the nearest coffee cart, so really, I just used my head."

"You think your funny don't you? Oh wow am I rude, Tristan this is…" She never finished because of two reasons; one: she didn't know who he was and, two: she was cut off by Tristan speaking.

"Logan Huntzburger."

"Tristan, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You two know each other?"

"Babe, you remember when I told you about that guy from boarding school?" She nodded, "Well this is him, and from the looks of it he was trying to charm his way into my girlfriends pants." Logan didn't let it show, but he was slightly disappointed that this girl had a boyfriend.

"Well DuGrey you always had impeccable taste in women."

"Common Ror, let's go back to your room." Rory blushed slightly at this, which made Logan cringe ever so slightly at the thought of them having sex, or worse, making love.

* * *

After a few mind-_blowing_ rounds of sex, Rory and Tristan were very tired, but decided to go out anyway. They wanted a semi-quiet atmosphere, but they also wanted to have fun. So they went down to the Pub, little did they know, but Logan and his friends were there as well. 

Logan had told his friends about her but they didn't quite believe that a girl had shut Logan down, and didn't even give it a second thought. He was simply outraged that this girl could even think about being with DuGrey, just because Tristan DuGrey was as pompous and arrogant as they come, if not more!

At this moment Logan was in a corner booth with Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Rosemary.

Stephanie and Rosemary who were gossiping in the corner suddenly spoke up.

"Ohh, Rose, look it's the Gilmore-Hayden girl!"

"Oh my god, Steph, your right! Let's go say hi!" When Logan heard Stephanie say 'Gilmore-Hayden' he knew that the girl was worth a lot of money. Hell she was a Gilmore and a Hayden for gods sake! He told himself. He however did not know that it was the same girl from the coffee cart that morning. But sure enough when he turned around to see who they were talking to he saw her. With her _boyfriend_.

* * *

Rory and Tristan walked into the Pub, and while Tristan was looking around for a table, Rory got accosted by two girls she immediately recognized and Stephanie Vanderbilt and Rosemary, well she couldn't remember her last name. 

"Steph! Rosemary! Its been a while! How are you?"

"Well you know us, same old, same old. So how are you, and who is this?" Stephanie asked while her eyes drifted to Tristan.

"Careful he's mine and mine only!"

"I didn't know that I belonged to anyone, thank you for the update!"

"His name is Tristan DuGrey, and yes you do belong to me! So get used to it!"

"Ooo, somebody's a little possessive!" Rosemary added to that.

"Nope, just in love." She responded

"You guy's should come over and sit with us we have plenty of room!" Stephanie told them.

"Yeah, that sounds great! What do you think babe?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He copied Rory.

"Great were sitting over there with those guys." Rosemary pointed over to the booth in the back

As they were walking Rory couldn't help but notice that Tristan tightened his hold around her waist. They had finally reached the table, and Rory was glued to the side of Tristan.

"Guys," Stephanie started, "This is Rory Gilmore-Hayden and her boyfriend Tristan DuGrey." There was that word again, Logan wondered why it bothered him do much.

"Rory and Tristan, this is Finn Rothschild, Colin McCrea, and Logan Huntzburger. Guys we asked them to join us I hope you don't mind." Rosemary added to what Stephanie said.

"No not at all," Logan said, looking Tristan straight in the eye.

Logan knew two things already in this short day.

He liked Rory Gilmore-Hayden

He NEVER backed down from a challenge, epically when it involved Tristan DuGrey.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first chapter. Like it? Yes, no, maybe? tell me... BE critical!!!**


End file.
